


Light Falls

by Latheunanxious



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Cursed Child, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Scorbus, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latheunanxious/pseuds/Latheunanxious
Summary: As Scorpius and Albus tackle life at Hogwarts and their mounting mutual infactuation, how long will it be until one of them caves and spills how they feel? Everything would change, but would that really be such a bad thing?





	Light Falls

Scorpius woke early on the chilly Halloween morning. It was still dark outside as he pulled his blankets around him in a futile attempt to fall back asleep, but the cold left him shivering an uncomfortable. He peered out through the emerald hangings around his bed and saw that the window closest to Albus was open just a crack. He sighed. Albus liked being cold in bed, probably because he was like a human radiator, ridiculously warm all the time. He crept over to the window and closed it. 

"Scorp?" A sleepy Albus called out to him.  
Scorpius looked down at His friend, eyes barely open, hair messed up even more than usual from sleep. Scorpius couldn't help but admire just how beautiful he was in the faint moonlight. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a warm hand reaching up to tug on his pyjama sleeve  
"Are you cold?" He murmured, reaching for Scorpius' hand. "Your hands are like ice. Come here for a second to warm up."  
Albus moved over to make room for Scorpius on the bed. He hesitated for a moment, then climbed in next to him. They had come a long way since their awkward fourth year hugs, but something about their growing intimacy had Scorpius feeling things he didn't quite understand, and he was far too scared to risk sharing those thoughts with Albus, it would change everything. Scorpius leaned into his warm body, his head resting upon Albus' chest. He could feel his friends heart beat against his cheek. 

They lay like that for an hour or so, until the sun began attempting to penetrate the dark clouds, casting a minuscule amount of light across the grounds making everything seem muted in colour. Scorpius didn't want to move, but their dorm mates were beginning to stir, and no matter how innocent their current set up was to them, Scorpius couldn't help but think their friends would have something to say about Albus and Scorpius sharing a bed. Carefully he untangled himself from Albus and began to get ready for the impending hogsmede trip.

Albus felt scorpius move and by the time he'd sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Scorpius was already bending over this trunk, picking out his warmest clothes for the day ahead. Albus leaned back onto his pillows and watched his friend. Something inside albus stirred, a feeling that moved from his stomach to his throat, a sort of fierce protectiveness and rush of affection.  
He dressed quickly and went down to breakfast with Scorpius at his side.

As the two of them piled toast onto their plates, Rose came bounding down towards them, taking a seat at the Slytherin table next to Scorpius.  
Scorpius turned ever so slightly pink as she turned to address him, much to the annoyance of Albus.  
"Scorpius, you're coming to Hogsmede right? We should meet at the three broomsticks for butterbeer. A few of us are heading down there at lunch time it should be a laugh. You too Al"  
Scorpius stammered, not knowing what to say. He still hadn't quite got used to Rose being friendly towards him after the whole time travel fiasco.  
Albus spread butter on his bread with a little more force than necessary. For some reason Rose inviting Scorpius out bothered him. He finally looked up at Rose, trying to push the unreasonable anger from his mind.  
"Um yeah, we might come along" he replied, looking at the now furiously blushing Scorpius. Seeing the colour in his friends cheeks made that thing inside him stir again, though this time it wasn't so nice. Was it jealously? Before Albus could contemplate further, Rose was already standing up bidding them goodbye, with the notion that she'd see them later.  
"We don't have to go, you know" said Scorpius after a moment or two, sensing something off with Albus.  
Albus put down his knife and looked up at him.  
"It seemed like you wanted to go so..." there was a definite edge to his voice. He carried on, his voice slightly higher than normal.  
"Are you still not over Rose? You're the colour of the gryffindor flag". Albus tried to joke but it came out a little wrong sounding and hurt. Scorpius was momentarily lost for words.  
"No... Al truth be told she still rather intimidates me, she's just so... fierce. But I felt embarrassed because well... I just wanted to spend the day with you..." he trailed off, looking down into his lap. Albus felt a small surge of hope run through him.  
"So you don't want to go and hang out with Rose?" He asked.  
"No. not at all really, I just felt too bad to say no when she's finally being nice to us" Scorpius said, his eyes meeting Albus'.  
"Just us two it is then" smiled Albus.

**Author's Note:**

> A small opening chapter, more to come...


End file.
